characters_of_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Garazeb Orrelios
Sabine Wren Chopper Alexsandr Kallus R2-D2 C-3PO Lando Calrissian Cikatro Vizago Ahsoka Tano Captain Rex Commander Wolffe Commando Gregor Kalani Battle Droids Cham Syndulla Numa Azmorigan Gron Chava Gobi Glie AP-5 Jun Sato Ryder Azzadi Jai Kell Loth-wolves |enemies = Stormtroopers Alexsandr Kallus (formerly) Valen Rudor Maketh Tua The Grand Inquisitor Gall Trayvis Grand Moff Tarkin Azmorigan (formerly) Darth Vader Fifth Brother Seventh Sister Kalani (formerly) Battle Droids (formerly) Darth Maul Thrawn Death Troopers Arihnda Pryce Rukh |skills = Strength Speed Resilience Eyesight}} Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios 'is one of the three tritagonists of the animated series, ''Star Wars Rebels. He was voiced by Steve Blum, who also voiced Red Skull and Beta Ray Bill on The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Character Information Personality Garazeb Orrelios was an honorable, dutiful and imposing warrior. Considered the "muscle" of the Ghost crew, Zeb was a warrior as well as a good friend. Due to his imposing nature, Zeb was once the most respected captain of the Royal Guard. He was sympathetic to those who had fallen victim of the Empire. One of these examples included Ezra and his parents, Mira and Ephraim and how he felt sympathetic towards Ezra when he learned his parents were arrested for speaking out against the Empire. Zeb came off as easily frustrated, especially when it came to either Chopper or Ezra messing with him. Whenever he was frustrated, Zeb would often shout "karabast," which was later adopted as one of Ezra's habits. Zeb was sometimes tough to get along with but eventually, managed to show his softer side, forming friendships with Ezra (with whom he found annoying at first) and Kallus (who had once caused Zeb pain before they bonded on a frozen moon of Geonosis).The episode "Droids in Distress" showed Zeb's vulnerable side, as he is extremely sensitive to the massacre of his people and carried extreme guilt and remorse for his inability to protect the Royal Family and grew angry when Ezra mockingly called him "Captain Orrelios" in one of their arguments. Due to his past, it caused Zeb to have extreme hatred towards the Galactic Empire due to them causing the near-extinction of the Lasat. He took extreme pleasure in punching the Stormtroopers because he enjoyed the way their helmets felt whenever they came into contact with Zeb's fist. Apart from his compassionate nature, Zeb is short-tempered, which sometimes gets him or anyone near him in trouble. Another reason for his hot-tempered persona to get out of hand, Zeb was easily infuriated by Kallus mocking him about how he slaughtered the Lasat race and rashly charged the ISB agent. He has a sarcastic and dry personality, sometimes coming off as childish, despite him being the oldest member on the Ghost crew. Because of this, Zeb acted like the older brother of the family, often teasing with both Ezra or Sabine and getting into trouble with Kanan and Hera, who acted like parents with the troubling son. At the same time, the Lasat wouldn't hesitate to protect his small family, evident when he saved Sabine and Ezra from the Inquisitors. Because of this role, Ezra and Sabine saw Zeb as an older brother. Hera and Kanan often called the trio "the kids" sometimes due to Zeb's times of immaturity After Kanan's death, Zeb became far more hot-tempered, even nearly killing Rukh when he first encountered him. However, Sabine managed to get through to him and reveal to Zeb that they weren't the Empire. Following the defeat of the Empire, Zeb had already made peace to Kallus, his former adversary and showed his good friend that he hadn't caused the Extinction of the Lasat race and decided to live peacefully on Lira San. Physical Appearance In the series, Zeb is thirty-nine in season one and two, forty-one in season three and forty for in season 4. He was a Lasat male with a purple beard, pale mauve skin, and green eyes. Zeb stood about 2.1 meters and was at a mass of 115 kilograms and muscular. Finally, his body was covered by a thick sheet of fur, which kept him warm. Due to his size and strong physiology, Zeb has naturally high strength, and resilience, though his mobility still matches that of a force user. Abilities Zeb had super strength, speed and incredible resilience. He was an expert marksman, especially firing from long distances during his, Sabine's, Ezra's and Jai' escape from the Imperial Academy. He could also carry various individuals with ease, such as Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus and Alexsandr Kallus. Due to being a warrior, Zeb was well-versed in combat, holding off Agent Kallus. He is also quite intelligent and a capable leader due to being Captain of the Lasat Honor Guard. He can also somewhat understand Chopper, but not as well as Hera, Ezra or Sabine. Possessions Weapons and Equipment *'''Bo-rifle: Primary weapon. As a former member of the Lasat Honor Guard, Zeb carries the ancient weapon around Other Possessions Facilities ''Star Wars Rebels'' Background Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Printed Media ''Star Wars Rebels'' Magazine Comics Ezra's Visions In the comic, Ezra Bridger is having recurring nightmares of a mysterious figure with a lightsaber apparently killing Zeb. He voices his worries to Kanan, who tells Ezra not to let his emotions cloud the vision as he did with Senator Trayvis and gives him comfort that Zeb is on a mission for Hera, meaning he is out of danger. However, Ezra cannot help but worry when Hera reports that Zeb had returned. However, in reality, the Zeb that boarded the Phantom is a Changeling while the real one was knocked out by a shapeshifter. Ezra figures it out and finds Zeb, who is recovering from being unconscious. Ezra gets a premonition that the impostor has already infiltrated the Ghost and goes to investigate by boarding the Phantom, where he finds Zeb unconscious at the seat and helped revive the Lasat. Quickly, the duo warns Hera, who orders the crew to return to the ship. They go to the room where the impostor is at but they open to find Sabine sitting there and they quickly realize that the Sabine with them is the impostor who can shape-shift into their own forms. While it attempts to dodge the team. Zeb comes across the impostor disguised as Ezra. However, the real Ezra appears with his lightsaber, just as the Changeling has changed into Zeb again. To Ezra's horror, his vision has come true and that the figure attacking Zeb in it was him this whole time. Ezra is torn between the imposter and the real Zeb, fearing that he might hurt his friend. However, Ezra can tell which one is his real friend and took out the imposter with his blaster. Kanan quickly rushes in after hearing Ezra's gun go off and went to see if they are alright and Ezra explains that he found that the Zeb who came to "warn" them about the bounty was one of the bounty hunters who could shape-shift. After dumping the bounty Hunter on another planet, Ezra's teammates ask how he knew too tell which Zeb was the real one. Ezra revealed he could distinguish that one Zeb smelled and the other didn't. Relationships Ezra Bridger At first, Ezra and Zeb were rivals and could hardly stand one another, Despite their misgivings, Zeb was forced to abandon Ezra when he was captured by Agent Kallus. However, he immediately regretted leaving the teenager behind. Ezra later saved Zeb from Kallus by pushing the agent away with the Force. Though he was grateful for Ezra saving him, Zeb got irritated when he kept bringing it up every five minutes. The two finally bonded when they were forced to steal a TIE fighter. Zeb truly does care for Ezra, treating him like a younger brother, always making sure he is out of harm's way and calls Ezra "kid." Kanan Jarrus According to Zeb, he met Kanan shortly after his people were killed by the Galactic Empire. Overtime, both men respect each other as warriors and honored each other's comradeship. However, the two will have a falling out from time to time, shown when Zeb disagreed with Kanan's choice to selling ion disrupters on the black market. Zeb was also well-aware of Kanan's past as a Jedi but he remained unaware that Zeb was captain of the Lasat Honor Guard. Hera Syndulla Hera is a very motherly figure towards Zeb despite him being older than her. She disapproves of his mistreatment of Chopper and whenever he picks up fights with Ezra. She was aware of his past but Zeb never told her that he was a captain of the Lasat Honor Guard. She knew his sensitivity towards the TI ion disrupters the team recovered and knew they were what exterminated his entire race. Sabine Wren Before Ezra joined the crew, Sabine was still considered the "baby" of the family and the youngest member. Due to this, Zeb considered Sabine to be like his sister. He often looked out for her and showed a protective side towards her, as he grabbed Ezra when the boy attempted to flirt with her. Zeb was unwilling to abandon her when she and Ezra were captured by the Inquisitors, Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother. Chopper Like Ezra, Zeb cannot get along with Chopper, due to him constantly messing with him. In turn, Zeb does the same to their droid, who would often be the cause of Zeb and Ezra's falling outs. However, Chopper and Zeb were able to find a way to work together when they and AP-5 had to stop a warhead droid from revealing their position to the Empire. Alexsandr Kallus Zeb and Kallus originally started off as enemies, but bonded over their time on Geonosis. After the Galactic Civil War, they left for Lira San and lived peacefully there. Gallery Complete third season.png SWR S2 Poster 2.jpg SWR S4 Poster.jpg SWR S2 Banner.jpg SWR Join the Rebllion S1.jpg Rebels S2 Poster 2.jpg Ghost Crew s1 Poster.jpg Ghost Crew Lineup S1.jpg Ghost Crew Lineup S1 Render.jpg Zeb Render 1.png Zeb Wanted Poster.jpg Zeb and Sabine Promotional Image.jpg Zeb 007.jpg Zeb 008.png Zeb 005.png Zeb 002.png Zeb 003.png Zeb 001.png Zeb 8.png TIE FIGHTER TROUBLE Zeb.png TopTrumps.png Heroes - Zeb Orrellios.png Star Wars Rebels S4 Final poster.jpg Ghost Crew render.png Rebel Recon Missions.jpg Ghost Crew Rebels Render 2.png Ghost Crew Finals.png rebels2x10_0541.jpg Starwars3x19 1503.jpg Trivia * Zeb's design was based on an abandoned concept art of Chewbacca. ** This is lampshaded in "Spark of Rebellion," when Kanan called Zeb a hairless Wookie. * He often uses the word "Karabast" whenever he is angered or frustrated. ** Zeb and Ezra are the only members to use the term. Category:2014 Debuts Category:Adults‏‎ Category:Aliens‏‎ Category:Animated Characters‏‎ Category:Book Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Sci-Fi Characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Comic Characters Category:Star Wars Rebels Characters Category:Star Wars Characters